Secrets
by Bruja-Boricua
Summary: Harry is beaten by his uncle and doesn't tell anyone. he meets a new girl who seems familar to him but he can't place her.She is an orphan looking for info on her past.Can their past be connected.What happens when Harry falls in love with her? chap6edited
1. The Horrid Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story!

Chapter One The Horrid Summer

Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. He was in fact a wizard, fresh out of his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Everyone thought that Harry had a good, happy life, but they were wrong. Behind the handsome and brave face was

a, lost and scared boy. Trying to over come the death of his godfather, Sirius Black and the fact that one day he would have to

kill the most evil wizard in history, Harry also had to deal with his muggle uncle, Vernon, who had taken to beating Harry.

Vernon who had never liked the boy was under a lot of stress from work, having already lost three contracts to other

companies, he took out his angry and frustration on Harry. Harry had only been home a week when an owl came for Vernon, it

was from Minerva McGonagall, Harry's transfiguration Teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. Inside the envelope was a letter

explaining everything Harry had been through that year included Sirius' death. Harry was no longer able to use his godfather as

protection and that was when Harry's uncle began to beat him.

Harry was curled up into a ball, whimpering in a corner of the living room as Vernon kicked him repeatedly in the back.

Biting down on his lower lip was all Harry could do from crying out in pain.

"You worthless piece of trash! You deserver to die! You bring nothing but pain and misery! Lost five contracts! Lost my car!

And it's your fault!" Vernon yelled at the bloody, whimpering ball.

Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and slammed it into the wall with a sickening thump. Harry bit down so hard on his already

slip lip, it bleed. Vernon released Harry who crumpled to the floor shaking violently, sweat running down his cold, clammy skin.

"Get out of my sight!" yelled Vernon.

Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed into his room. He sat on his bed shaking and touched his sore face gently. This had

been the 36th beating in one month and to top it off today was his birthday. Harry went and took a shower to rid himself of the

blood then he stood in front of the mirror and checked the damage. His face was black and purple on just about every inch of

his skin. His nose was broken, his lower and upper lip was slip in sereval places, the back and side of his head was covered in

cuts, his chest, back, and stomach were covered in bruises and his right side had a large gash from where it was rammed into the

corner of the kitchen table. Harry slowly bandaged his new wounds then slowly dressed. He walked into his room to see three

owls, Ron's and two that must have been from Hermione and the Order. Sure enough he was right. Ron's contained a cake with

minces pie and a book on Quidditch teams. Hermione's was a new planner and the order gave him a collection of Defense

Against the Dark Art's books called 'Defensive Spells and Jinks'. Harry smiled and put his present under the loose floorboard

under his bed. Harry fell asleep, wondering when his Hogwarts letter was going to arrived and how he would get his new books.

It was two weeks until school started and Harry couldn't wait to get away from Vernon and get some food, having already eaten

the food Ron has sent him. The beatings hadn't lessen except on his face. Instead the beatings were worst on his body which

already was weak from lack of food and rest. The reason for this was that Vernon didn't want Harry going to school with

questionable marks on his face. Harry was sitting at his desk flipping through his photo album of his parents. His face was almost

completely heal thanks to the medicine his aunt had bought him. Harry was studying a picture of his mother sitting in a rocking

chair, holding him whiling he was asleep. He noticed that the baby had the same color hair as his mother, auburn. Harry shook

his head and looked again but it was the same.

'It must be the way the light is hitting' Harry thought.

Harry yawned and look at his clock which read 3:16am. Harry glanced outside his window and saw a brown owl and quickly

opened the window. The owl landed on his bed. Harry relieved it of it's letter and it flew off. Harry looked at the letter and

smiled, it was his Hogwarts letter. Harry opened it and saw his O.W.L. scores:

Student: Harry Potter-Gyffindor

Head Master: Ablus Dumbledor

O.W.L. Exam

Transfiguration: Written- Exceed Expection Oral- Outstanding Over All- Outstanding

DADA: Written- Outstanding Oral- Outstanding Over All- Outstanding

Charms: Written- Outstanding Oral- Outstanding Over All- Outstanding ComC: Written- Acceptable Oral- Exceed Expectation Over All- Exceed Expection

History: Written- Acceptable Oral- Acceptable Over All- Acceptable

Divationary: Written- Acceptable Oral- Acceptable Over All- Acceptable Potions: Written- Exceed Expectation Oral- Outstanding Over All- Outstanding

Total O.W.L. - 7

Harry smiled and looked at his listen of need books. He frowned wondering how he would get his new books. He decided to

think later about it and went to sleep. The last two weeks went by painfully and slow. It was the day before he left and his stuff

was pack, his books had arrived through mail order, waiting by his bedroom door. Harry was double checking that everything

was packed when he heard his uncle call him. Harry slowly walks down the stair, trembling slightly, knowing that Aunt Petunia

and Dudley had gone out and he was alone with Uncle Vernon. Harry entered the living and what he saw almost made him

collapse. On the coffee table was a whip, a belt with metal studs, Dudley's smelting stick, and a large pot with fire inside and a

long iron rod inside the fire. Harry started to tremble visably.

"I wanted to give you a good bye present. Strip!" he commanded

Harry obey the command knowing if he didn't it would be worst. After removed all his clothes, Uncle Vernon walked around

him examining his naked body and smiled at the damage already done.

"Close you eyes" he hissed and Harry again obey wishing it was over.

The pain was sudden and Harry yelped in pain and jumped away, his eyes opened and he stared at Vernon. Vernon grin

wickedly, in his hand the long iron rod which was red from the fire. Harry could feel the pain in his back where the rod and

touched his flesh.

"Turn around boy, and don't you dare move."

Harry turned around and bit down on his lower lip and Vernon pressed the rod across his back. Harry fought hard not to move

away or cry out. After an hour of beging burnt, whipped and beaten. Harry was given a breather. Harry was laying on his

stomach, his breath short and shallow, trying hard not to pass out knowing it would anger Vernon.

Another hour passed and Harry was let go. Harry crawled up the stairs and into his bed and passed out. Harry was awoken by a loud knock on his door.

"If you want to go to go to that school of yours you have one hour." Vernon yelled.

Harry slowly got up and shower then dressed.

With great effort Harry dragged his trunk into a compartment, he arrived an hour earlier and the train was deserted. He started

to think about what he would tell his best friends about his summer. He was wearing Dudley's clothe so it was not noticeable

how thin he was. But they would notice once he changed into his Hogwarts uniform but he decide to deal with it when it came.

Harry brushed tears from his eyes and lead his head back and fell asleep.

"Harry? Harry?" said a voice.

Harry jerked awake and winced at the pain that ran through his body. He looked up at Ron and Hermione

"Hey!" Harry said.

"Hey mate! Did you stay up late doing homework?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down.

Harry nodded and Ron grinned.

"Harry you shouldn't leave your homework for last minute, you won't get a good grade." Hermione said.

Harry smiled slightly then rested his head back.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, mate you don't look to good." Ron added.

"I'm fine just tired. I've stayed up the pass few nights doing homework." Harry answered

They both nodded and then Ginny, Luna and Nerville joined them. Harry didn't join in with the other, wishing very much to be

alone instead he just watched them talking and laugh. Ron and Ginny were having a heated chess match. Ginny was a good as

Ron and it was a very close game so far. The lady of the trolley came by and Harry bought a large lunch but ate very little giving

the rest to the others.

"Harry you okay? You bought alot of food but ate so little." Ginny asked.

"I'm fine. I thought I was hungry but I was wrong." he replied but the truth was that he wasn't use to eating.

A few minutes later the door to their compartment opened and a very pretty girl stood at the door. The girl was about 5 foot in

height, with waist long auburn hair, caramel skin, brown eyes swirled with bright green, she looked to be there age and was

already wearing her hogwarts uniform, her trunk in the hallway.

"Sorry, I thought this compartment was empty" she said with an accent none but Hermione could recongized.

The girl blushed and was about to turn away.

"It's Okay. I'm Hermione Ganger. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

Hermione said pointing to each person in turn. The girl nodded to each one and she didn't ,to Harry's surprise and relief, look for

his scar when he was introduced. The girl smiled making her look very pretty and very familiar to Harry, but he couldn't

place it.

"Hello, my name is Gabriela. I'll just be going." She turned and started to leave again.

"You can stay here" said Ginny.

"Thank you but it's already crowded." She nodded to them again then left.

"She must be an exchange student, she is about our age and she doesn't have a house on her uniform. I think from her accent

that she is from Spain." Hermione said.

"Really?" asked Neville and Hermione nodded.

Harry looked out the window, thinking about Gabriela, and wondering why she seemed familiar.

Okay I repeat this is my first Harry Potter Fic, so don't kill me! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please Review. 


	2. Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story!

Chapter 2 Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

Gabriela walked down the narrow hall, dragging her trunk looking for an empty compartment. Hers had been taken from her by

a blond boy and two big, stupid looking boys. She sighed and wondered if she should have stayed with Hermione and the

others. She shook her head.

'No' she thought 'I don't feel like being asked where I came from and other questions like that.'

Finally she found an empty compartment all the way in the back. She placed her trunk under the seat and sat down looking out

the window. She sighed and soon fell asleep. She awoke when the train stopped and people began to get off. She grabbed her

trunk and got off the train. She placed her trunk with the others and started to look for a man named Hagrid, as Professor

Dumbledore told her too.

"First years! This way! First years!" called out a voice.

Gabriela turned to see a very tall and large man waving a hand for the first years to come to him. She walked to him, wondering

if he might me the Hagrid she was suppose to look for.  
"Excuse me sir. I'm looking for Señor Hagrid." she said.

"Señor ?" the man chuckled "Just call me Hagrid. You be Gabriela the transfer student, right?"

Gabriela smiles and nodded.

"Well then follow me" Hagrid walks down a path leading her and the first years to some boats on the lake.

They climb in when there was a sudden roar of thunder and lightning flying across the sky. Gabriela hoped it wouldn't start to

rain while she was in the boats. The boats sail across the choppy water and it soon began to pour so hard they were soaked

through in seconds. The boats began to fill with water and the first eyes began to panic. Gabriela quickly perform a drought

charm, but not soon enough for one boat filled with kids panicking so much they tipped the boat over.

"Now, calm down the rest of ya!" said Hagrid as he helped the student back into there boats.

"Lets see….one…two….three…..wait a minute wasn't there four of ya in there?" Hagrid exclaimed

"Yes!" yelled one of the kids.

Gabriela out of instinct dived into the water, her wand already being lit helped her look for the child. She saw a wisp of gold and

turn to see a little girl with golden hair unconscious in the water. Gabriela swam to her starting to feel dizzy from lack of air.

Gabriela grab hold of the girl and started to swim up. She suddenly chocked and swallowed water. She gagged and swallowed

more water as she swam up, her vision clouding. She broke the surface and pulled the girl's head above the water. She tried to

stay above the water but the lack of air made her weak and she started to sink. Suddenly Hagrid grabbed the back of her robes

and pulled them both back into the boats. Gabriela turned and knelt coughing up water. She heard the little girl do the same.

Gabriela turned and saw the girl sitting up, coughing and shaking.

"You two okay?" Hagrid asked. They both nodded.

Gabriela felt light headed and wanted to do nothing but sleep but she turned to the girl.

"You did good. I'm proud of ya" said Hagrid to Gabriela, he beamed at her.

Gabriela smiled "Gracias" she managed to say and started coughing again.

Hagrid patted her on the back with so much force it knocked the wind from her. She cough and batting at Hagrid's hand.

"I'm fine!" she chocked out.

She felt a suddenly pull on her robed then felt a small body curl into her lap, she looked down to see the girl.

"Hello, there. My name is Gabriela."

"Hi, my name is Keisa Appleton. Thank you for saving my life." Keisa said.

"No problem." Gabriela responded smiling to the little girl.

The boats soon got to the school. They got out, very happy and ran to the door, to get out of the rain. They entered a large hall

and stopped at some very large doors. In front of the doors stood a stern looking women.

"Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said nodded his head to the women then left.

She explained the rules and about the house. Then she lead the cold, wet and shaking students into the Great Hall. In front of the

teacher's table was a stool with a dirty, old and torn hat. They walked between two table full of students. Gabriela looked up

and was staring at the sky. She eyes widen in amazement. She felt a small cold hand slip into hers and looked down at Keisa

and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They stopped before the hat and to her surprise the tear in the hat opened and began to

sing. It sang of the four houses and about danger. The hat sang that the four houses must join together to fight off evil. At the end

everyone clapped.

"Now as I call your name I would like you to come and sit on the stool where I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and

you shall be sorted. You will then sit at you house table." said Professor McGonagall.

"Appleton, Keisa"

Keisa walked to the stool, sat down then

"Gryffindor!" the hate yelled and a table started to cheer.

Soon one after another the first years where sorted till only Gabriela was left. There was 7 Gryffindor, 6 Slytherin, 6 Ravenclaw

and 7 Hufflepuff.

Professor Dumbledore then stood up to everyone's amazement.

"Students, as I believe you have notice there is one more to be sorted but before she is sorted I wish to introduce her to you all."

Gabriela turned very red, but kept her eyes on Dumbledore.

"She is in her 6th year and is our new transfer student from Madrid Magical Institute in Spain. I hope you will all make her feel

welcome here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded to Gabriela then to McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall then turned to Gabriela and called out her name.

"Gabriela."

There was a sudden whisper around the room as McGonagall did not say a surname and they all noticed.

Gabriela sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Being small for her age the hat fell over her eyes.

'What is this?' she heard in her head and she was sure only she could hear it. 'Oh, yes the transfer student. Now lets see,

where will I put you….what is this! This can't be! No, no, no! Impossible!'

'What?' she thought to the hat.

'Nothing dear girl, nothing. I just…just…wanted to give you a scared was all. An old hat's sense of humor. But I know where

I'm going to put, oh yes.'

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

Gabriela slowly walked to the Gryffindor table which was yelling and cheering, but didn't hear it, all she heard was what the hat

said. It had been no joke she knew that.

'What had he seen?' she thought as she sat next to Keisa who happen to be sitting next to Hermione.

"Now then students. I'm afraid you will have to listen to my talk for just a few minutes longer before we can sink our teeth into

this wonderful meal. For new student and old, the Dark Forest is for binned to all. Quidditch try outs will be held next week and

any Weasley products are not a not allowed in the school nor dung bombs, screaming yo-yos and other items that can be view

on Mr. Filch's office door. Now, tuck in!" at these words the plates before them filled with food.

Gabriela filled her plate as well as Keisa's and began to eat.

"Gabriela I'm so glad you became a Gryffindor!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Yeah it's better then Slytherin" said Ron.

"What wrong with them?" she asked.

"Evil bunch of gits." Ron replied.

Gabriela looked to the table and saw the boy and his friend that has kicked her from her compartment.

"You wouldn't happen to know who that boy is? The one will the blond hair?" she asked them

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." said Harry.

"How do you know him?" asked Ginny.

"He kicked me out of my compartment. Remember when I popped into yours looking for an empty one? That was why."

Gabriela answered.

"Harry why aren't you eating?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not that hungry…" Harry said to her.

Gabriela looked at Harry and thought he looked very pale and thin. She was very sure that was not what he looked like

normally and she was concerned.

"Hey Gabriela, why didn't McGonagall say your surname?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him.

"It's okay. I'm an orphan. I've lived in an orphanage all my life. So I don't have a surname." she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron said.

"It's okay. I'm use to it."

"Why did you come here?" asked Neville.

"I looking for information about my parents. I was born and found here. Then I was adopted at age 5 by a Spanish couple then

we moved to back to there home town Madrid, Spain. When I was six. They died when I was 8 in a car crash." Gabriela said,

remember how nice they were and she missed them.

"I'm so sorry." said Neville and the others nodded.

Gabriela changed the subject by asking questions about the school.

Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Miss Gabriela, Miss Appleton, if you two would please come with me to the Hospital Wing. Hagrid as just informed me of

what happen on the boats." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh, um. I'm fine Professor but, Keisa I think you should go." replied Gabriela

"Miss. Gabriela I must insist that you come." McGonagall said sternly.

"I'm really just fine." Gabriela said firmly.

Professor McGonagall sighs then motion for Keisa to follow her

"See you guys later" she said and walked behind Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" asked Neville and Gabriela explain what happen on the lake.

"Wow your really brave!" said Ginny "You're defiantly a Gryffindor."

"Thanks but it was mostly instinct I always took care of the young kids at the orphanage. We all took swimming lesson and the

older kids learn how to rescue anyone who is drowning and CPR." she shrugged.

"So exactly how big is this school?" Gabriela asked again trying to change the subject.

They talked about the school happily until it was time to go.

"Ron we need to get the first years to the tower. Gabriela you come with us." said Hermione.

"First years this way, follow me! Gryffindor first years follow me now!"

Together they march to the tower were they were given an tour (password: Dragon Liver). The first years yet to there room and Hermione lead Gabriela to their. Gabriela's bed was next to Hermione's. Gabriel changed then laid in bed, and fell asleep.

Okay First two chapter are up. I'l try to get the next ones up as soon as possible. Review please and thanks to anyone who as already reviewed! 


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story!

angel74: Thanks for your review and I took some of your advice. I changed the first Chapter a bit.  
But I'm going to leave Gabriela without a surname. And your right, she is!

Shitza: Thanks for your review and I feel sorry for Harry too.  
I changed the first chapter, so check it out!

Chapter 3 Return to Hogwarts

Harry wondered about the Gabriela and he still couldn't understand why she seemed familiar to him. Harry listen to Ron and

Hermione argue again about Snape. Harry wished they would just shut up, his head was pounding and their bickering didn't

help.

"We should be there soon. Lets get out uniforms on." said Hermione.

Everyone started pulling out theirs trunks to look for their clothes. Harry opened his and pulled out his school bag and started to

leave the compartment.

"Harry where you going, mate?" asked Ron

"I have to go to the bathroom so I might as well change in there." Harry replied and left before anyone of them could say

anything.

Harry walked to the bath and check to be sure no one was there. Alone, Harry quickly locked the bathroom door and removed

his clothes. The blood was starting to sink through the bandages. Harry opened his bag and pulled out some medicine and

bandages after he finished redressing his wounds, he vanished the old ones and got dressed. Harry opened to door and stared

straight into Draco Malfoy's face.

"Potter!" said Malfoy.

"Malfoy…" Harry responded.

"Have a good summer? Did you stay indoors? Afraid the Dark Lord will get you?" sneer Malfoy.

"Keep dreaming Malfoy. Now get out of my way." Harry said and tried to push his way through.

Crabb and Goyle grabbed Harry's arms and shoved him into the bathroom door. Harry winces and tried not to cry out in pain.

"Maybe I should do the Dark lord's work for him? Hmm? What do you think Potter?" Malfoy hissed at him.

"Now you wouldn't want to do that. Voltemort would want to kill me himself. I don't think he will reward you." Harry said

tartly.

Malfoy fumed "He will get you Potter and I'll be there to watch."

Malfoy turned on his heel and walked off, his stupid friends following him. Harry sighed and walked back to his compartment.

"Ron! How could you be so stupid! If Snape was a Death Eater he would have turned in Harry already and…" Hermione

broke off seeing Harry walk in.

"Ron, Hermione give it a rest. I'm getting a headache and Ron, mate, sorry to say this but Hermione is right." Harry said and sat

by the window and closed his eyes. They didn't bring the up the subject again.

Harry kept his eyes closed the remainder of the trip. Finally they made it to Hogwarts. The pulled there trunk and piled them

with the others and Harry was getting into a carriage when he saw Gabriela walking with Hagrid and the first years. Harry sighed

and climbed in. It started to rain as they climbed down from the carriages. They hurried inside and sat down at their table.

"Hey Harry!" said Katy Bell a chaser on the Quidditch team. "You've been made captain! McGonagall asked me but I said no,

that you should have it. She told me to tell you, anyways congrats! We need to have try outs for two beaters and two chaser."

Harry smiled "Really? That great. Okay I'll set a date and tell the rest of the team and put of an ad on the bulletin board."

"Kay! C-ya!" Bell walked off.

"Harry your captain! That's wonderful!" Hermione squealed and hugged Harry not noticing him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Hey mate good going! With you as captain we are sure to win" said Ron looking for the first years.

"That funny their late." Ron said.

"Maybe something happened with the rain" said Ginny and at that moment the doors opened and the first years and Gabriela

walked in wet and shaking. The hat began to sing then, the sorting began. Soon only Gabriela was left, then to Harry's and

everyone else's surprise Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, as I believe you have notice there is one more to be sorted but before she is sorted I wish to introduce her to you all.

She is in her 6th year and is our new transfer student from Madrid Magical Institute in Spain. I hope you will all make her feel

welcome here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded to Gabriela then to McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall then turned to Gabriela and called out her name.

"Gabriela."

The room filled with whispering.

'Didn't she has a surname?' Harry wondered and everyone else was thinking along those lines.

After what seem like an hour the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

Harry didn't cheer with the rest he was too tired, but he did smile. All he wanted to do was sleep. After she joined, Dumbledore gave a small speech.

"Now then students. I'm afraid you will have to listen to me for just a few minutes longer before we can sink our teeth into

this wonderful meal. For new student and old, the Dark Forest is forbinned to all. Quidditch try outs will be held next week and

any Weasley products are not a not allowed in the school nor dung bombs, screaming yo-yos and other items that can be view

on Mr. Filch's office door. Now, tuck in!" at these words the plates before them filled with food.

Harry filled his plate mainly for show, and nibbled at his chicken. Listening to the conversation around him.

"Gabriela I'm so glad you became a Gryffindor!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Thanks!" Gabriela replied.

"Yeah it's better then Slytherin" said Ron.

"What wrong with them?" Gabriela asked.

"Evil bunch of gits." Ron replied and Harry smirked

Harry yawn and pushed his food around on his plate, eating a little bit of corn.

"You wouldn't happen to know who that boy is? The one will the blond hair?" Gabriela asked them

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." said Harry.

"How do you know him?" asked Ginny.

"He kicked me out of my compartment. Remember when I popped into yours looking for an empty one? That was why."

Gabriela answered.

"Harry why aren't you eating?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not that hungry…" Harry said to her, would she ever get out of his business.

Harry sat there thinking about Sirius if he has been alive he would have never been beaten. Sirius, thinking about him made him

very sad and angry. He was taken from him too soon. He wish he was still alive, but thinking about Sirius reminded him of the prophecy and he didn't want to think about it. So he turned back to the conversation.

"Hey Gabriela, why didn't McGonagall say your surname?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him.

"It's okay. I'm an orphan. I've lived in an orphanage all my life. So I don't have a surname." she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron said.

"It's okay. I'm use to it."

"Why did you come here?" asked Neville.

"I looking for information about my parents. I was born and found here. Then I was adopted at age 5 by a Spanish couple then

we moved to back to there home town Madrid, Spain. When I was six. They died when I was 8 in a car crash. Normally I would take their surname but I decided not to, since I'm looking for info." Gabriela said.

"I'm so sorry." said Neville and the others nodded.

Harry noticed Gabriela changed the subject quickly, he understood why. He shook his head and looked down at his food,

which by now looked like baby food.

Only a few minutes later Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Miss Gabriela, Miss Appleton, if you two would please come with me to the Hospital Wing. Hagrid as just informed me of

what happen on the boats." Professor McGonagall said. Harry looked up curiously. 'Boats?' he thought.

"Oh, um. I'm fine Professor but, Keisa I think you should go." replied Gabriela

"Miss. Gabriela I must insist that you come." McGonagall said sternly.

"I'm really just fine." Gabriela said firmly.

Harry was impressed not many people would talk back to a teacher, especially Professor McGonagall . He wanted to see what

she did with Snape. Harry grinned.

Professor McGonagall sighs then motion for Keisa to follow her

"See you guys later" she said and walked behind Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" asked Neville and Gabriela explain what happen on the lake.

"Wow your really brave!" said Ginny "You're defiantly a Gryffindor."

"Thanks but it was mostly instinct I always took care of the young kids at the orphanage. We all took swimming lesson and the

older kids learn how to rescue anyone who is drowning and CPR." she shrugged.

Harry was glad when it was time to go. He walked up to the tower with Neville because Ron, Hermione and Gabriela went

with the first years.

"Harry guess what grandma got me?' Neville said.

"What?" Harry said dully.

"A Wizard Diet Kit. She said I need to lose some weight. The kit had a list of exercises to do and a potion to take. It actual fun.

I thought I was going to die when she told me. But after a while I liked it. Maybe you and Ron can join me, one day?" Neville

told him.

"It sounds like fun. I'll tell Ron." Harry replied and Neville smiles. The got to the Fat Lady and Harry said the password,

Hermione told him.

"Dragon Liver" Harry said.

"Hey that's easy, I can remember that!" exclaimed Neville.

Harry and Neville walked up to the boys room and Harry hid himself behind his bed curtain to change the opened them to say

good night to Neville and Ron.

"Night Ron." Harry said.

"Night Mate" Ron replied.

Harry laid down and fell asleep instantly.

Took me a few days to get this up, sorry. And I know it thats not big chapter or anything, and nothing happens and it basicly Harry's POV of the first feast. But the next chapter will be new! I promise to try and get it up soon. But I've been busy. Review please and tell other people about my sorry. Thanks! Oh I edited The first Chapter so if you read it before this you might want to reread it. Cheers! 


	4. Encounter with Snape

Thanks for the replies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Chapter 4 Encounter with Snape

Gabriela stood in front of the bathroom mirror starting at her reflecting brushing her hair when she sudden had a memory flash back. It was of a women looking down at her, smiling. Gabriela had the sensantion of rocking, like in a rocking chair then the memory was gone. 'That women I've seen her before...but where'  
Gabriela lend agaisnt the sink staring into her own eyes, trying to remember but the only thing that came to her was that she looked weird. She blinks a few times but still there was something a miss about her looks. She never cared about how she looked before so she found this feeling strange, but she shook her head and walks out knowing she better find Herminone or she would never find her way around the castle. Herminone, Harry, Ron and herself walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Gabriela noticed that Harry filled his plate with food but wasn't eating, Ron also noticed.

"Harry, mate, are you not going to eat anything?" Ron said concernedly.  
"I am. I'm just...thinking about what classes we are going to have today." Harry said rather hastly then took a bite of his food.  
"Um..Harry?" Gabriela said unsurely.  
Harry looked up at her and they both suddenly jumped. Harry winced as well.  
"Harry?" said Ron.  
"Gabriela?" asked Herminone.  
"That was weird didn't the two of you feel that?" Gabriela asked.  
"Feel what?" asked Ron.  
"That shock? Like static." replyed Harry. Both Ron and Herminone shook their heads, Hermione seem about to say something when Ginny joined them.  
"Hey guys, did I miss something?" she asked.  
Everyone shook their heads and Ginny gave them a confused look, then Professor McGonagall came to them and handed them each their shecdule.  
"No!" said Ron, and he slam his hand on the table.  
"Triple Potion!" exclaimed Hermione. "What in the world?"

Harry's and Ron's and Gabriela's and Herminone's Secdule

Monday: Triple Potion, 15min break, Transfiguration, Lunch, double Herblogy, double Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday: Double Transfiguration, Double Herblogy, Lunch, Triple Potion, 15min break, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms

Wednesday: Triple Defense Against the Dark Arts, 15min break , Herb logy, Lunch, Charms, Triple Potions, Astrometry-midnight

Thursday: Double Transfiguration, double Charms, lunch, Triple Potion, 15min break, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astrometry-midnight

Friday: Triple Charms, 15min break, Transfiguration, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Triple Potions

"Whats with all the triples and doubles!" said Ron.  
"They must be trying to prepare us" said Harry quietly.  
"Prepare us?" asked Gabriela.  
"You know who" replied Hermione.  
Gabriela's eyes widen "That's right he has returned." Mail arrived at that moment. They finished their meals in silence. Dumbledore stood up as everyone ate their breakfast.  
"Students, as I am sure you have all noticed, you schedules are a bit packed this year. Each week you will get a different schedule, with triple and double class. The reason you all more then likely know is to prepare you for the battle ahead. Because of the double and triple classes, lunch has been pushed back an hour and dinner pushed two hours. During breaks and class you will be given snacks. I hope you all study hard." With that Dumbledore sat down and continued to eat.  
"That explains it." said Harry.  
Hermione stood up "We better go"  
They stood up together and walked out.  
Ron groaned "Triple Potion can it get any worse"  
"Yes. Slytherin," replied Harry.  
They all stopped close to the door with the other Gryffindor and sighed.  
"Hey Potter add a new member to your pathetic team?" said Malfoy and he stepped in front of Gabriela.  
"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry said. Gabriela glanced between the two. 'They hate reach other.' she realized She was shocked that she could feel, and see the hate between them as if it was heat.  
"I'm just surprised, what could such a beautiful girl could ever want with any of you? But she as no family so you just picked her up like a stray cat on the street. Must make you feel better knowing you have more family then her even if they are muggles. You gloat about it Potter? Wave it in front of her face? She should be in Slytherin." Malfoy said and grabbed Gabriela by the arm and pressed her against him.  
"What do you think?" he asked her.  
Gabriela was shocked and pissed. She spat into Malfoy's face and pushed herself away from him.  
"I think that you should mind your own business." Gabriela slapped him. "And if you ever touch me again I'll make you regret it"  
Malfoy touched his face then made a grab for her. Harry and Ron both pulled Gabriela out of the way making Malfoy stumble. Malfoy glared.  
"You will regret that Gabriela. I promise you that." Professor Snape suddenly open the door right when the bell rang making everyone jump.  
"Inside all of you!" snapped Snape.  
Gabriela sat in the back with Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
Professor Snape started with roll call and when he got to Gabriela's name he stopped and looked at her.  
"Yes, the school's charity student, Gabriela." Snape smirked.  
Gabriela stood up. "How dare you"  
"Sit down Miss Gabriela"  
"No! If you think I'm going"  
"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Snape shouted. "and 20 points from Gryffindor"  
Gabriela fumed but sat down mumbling in Spanish.  
"Another 10 points Miss Gabriela. Now be quiet or I'll make it 50"  
Snape turned to the board and waved his wand, writing suddenly appeared on the board. Hermione gasped. On the board was a potion called 'Silent Blade'. Everyone whispered not understanding the potion but Hermione and Gabriela did.  
"Hermione….." Gabriela said.  
"I know. But Why?" Hermione answered.  
"What?" asked Harry "Mind telling us?" asked Ron.  
Hermione answered. "It's a torture potion. The taker will believe that they are being stabbed all over their body. It a good way to make people talk." Harry went white. "Why are we learning it?" "Mr. Potter!" snapped Snape. "Is there something you would like to share?" "No, Professor." Harry answered.  
"Then shut your mouth! 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape was passing out small vials with a blood red colored liquid.  
"This is dragon blood. Do not spill it or drop the bottle. It's the only one your getting. Longbottom if I were you, I'd take great care of the vial cause the punishment for spilling or smashing it will unbearable." Neville paled and took the vial with both hands and gentle placed it in the middle of the table. Snape reached Gabriela and the rest and handed them their vials. Snape returned to the front. "The ingredients you need are up here." he open a cabinet with his wand.  
"Get what you need and only what you need. If I find one thing missing the person responsible with pay dearly." he looked straight at Harry.  
Gabriela saw the look pass between Harry and Snape and shivered. If Harry and Malfoy hated each other it was nothing compare to these two. After gathering her ingredients, Gabriela sat down. She lit the fire under her cauldron and read the instructions on the board.

-When water bubbles pour two teaspoon of powder unicorn horn.  
10 drops of bat saliva 1 cup toad acid pour in gently and slowly 2 cups gordina acid pour in rapidly Stir counterclockwise for 20 min nonstop Let simmer -wait 45mins then….

She stopped reading there and began the potion. Snape walked by and stopped to watch her as she measured the toad acid. She gently and slowly poured it in, knowing Snape was looking for a reason to criticize her. The gordina acid would be a problem, cause it could explode when mixed with toad acid, if not poured carefully. But somehow she did it. Snape sneer and continued on. Neville to everyone surprised didn't get ridiculed by Snape as he followed the instructions perfectly. Hermione was going crazy mutter to herself about why they were learning this, how crazy it was and so on. Gabriela looked at Harry, he was pale and looked tired.  
"Harry?" she whispered.  
"Hmm?" he answered.  
"Are you alright?" she asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.  
"Fine." he answered back.  
Gabriela didn't believe him but didn't ask any further.  
After 45 min, she glanced at the board again.

-Wait 45mins then Stir clockwise for 15mins Add ½ cup of salamander blood 3 teaspoon of pomegrante juice 5 stems of fluxweed Stir clockwise twice Remove from flames Stir counterclockwise 3 times Put back on flames -Wait one hour….

Gabriela continued the potion, wiping the sweat from her brow, caused by the heat of the flames. She sat down, she'd had to wait an hour now. Hermione sat down as well, followed by Harry and Ron. The clustered together and began to talk.  
"Do you always learn potions like this?" she asked.  
They all shook their heads.  
Hermione replied "No this is new. I don't understand it, what it students starts using this against one other? Its foolish!" "What's foolish is that we're stuck taking this class for N.E.W.T.S. I was hoping not to take it." mumbled Ron.  
Harry smirked. Then Snape came up.  
"Gabriela I see you've been made a member to the dream team. I hope you do not behave like them. Then again, you're an orphan, no family, no parents to teach you to behave." "Shut up!" Gabriela said through clench teeth.  
"What was that?" Snape asked coldly.  
The entire class turn to watch.  
"I said shut up. I know I have no family. I don't need you or anyone to remind me!" "50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention. You need to watch that mouth of yours." Snape turned away.  
Gabriela sat there fuming, tears of rage in her eyes. She stood and checked on her potion. Never had anyone rubbed in her face that she had no family. Here it was different. She wished longingly for Spain, for home. But she had a mission. Hermione, placed a hand on her shoulder, then turned back to her own potion. Gabriela smiled at her then looked at Ron and Harry who gave her a smile of support. Gabriela placed the last ingredients, the dragon's blood, and the potion turned black. She looked to Hermione's potion and it was also black. She looked around, a few were black, Harry's, Malfoy's, Lavender's, and Neville's to everyone's surprise. Ron's was a dark gray. Crabb's was a light gray and Goyle hadn't made it to Potion N.E.W.T.S.. "Everyone's potion to be done and black. Put a sample into a flask and label it then put it on my desk." Snape said, he looked very mad, probably because Neville's potion was perfect. "Homework! 22 inch essay on the properties and potions dragon's blood is used. And an 20 inch essay on the properties and potions that gordina acid in used. To be turned in by Friday." he snapped.  
The bell rang, "Miss Gabriela, stay after." The others left and Gabriela walked to Snape's desk.  
"Yes, sir?" she asked.  
"Your detention will be with me, starting today after dinner, and until Friday." he said.  
"Yes, sir." she turn to leave.  
"You will not speak to me like that again. Is that understood?" He called to her.  
She turned slowly and looked into his eyes. "Perfectly." Snape's eyes widen, and she turned and walked out.

---------------------- ----------------------- ------------------- -  
"You will not speak to me like that again. Is that understood?" He called to Gabriela, and he smirk.  
He watched as she turned around. Then her eyes met his and he got the shock of her life, his eyes widen from its usual narrow slits. He watched her walk away, not hearing her reply. 'No, it can't be', he thought. Her face stood out in front of him, haunting him. He needed to speak with Dumbledore. He would have left to speak to Dumbledore that moment if his next class hadn't walked in.  
-------------------- ------------------------- -------------------- -----------------

Sorry its been while. Moving from state to state and school is driving me mad. But everything has settled down and I'm writing again. Hopefully Chapter 5 will be up soon. Please Review and tell others about my story. Thank to those who have reviewed, they mean a lot to me. 


	5. Dumbledore!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Hehehe...related? No that's not possible... is it?

Thanks for the reveiws everyone.

Chapter 5: DUMBLEDORE!

Snape stormed up to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, right before dinner. "Chocolate frogs." Snape mumbled and the enterance opened.  
Snape climbed onto the rising stairs, and fumed the whole way up. Snape banged onto Dumbledore's door and the doors opened. Dumbledore sat behind his desking reading the 'Evening Prophet'  
"Ah, Serevus what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, laying down his paper.  
"She can't be! She just can't be!" Snape yelled.  
Dumbledore, folded his hands together, calmly watching Snape over his half moon glasses.  
"Well is she?" Snape panted, gribbing the back of a chair.  
"Yes, she is." Dumbledore replied.  
"HOW?" Snape blurted out, sitting into the chair with a thump.  
"Now that is a good question. And I only have a theory." Dumbledore said softly.  
"Does he know?" Snape asked, calming down slightly.  
"No, and I hope he doesn't find out." Dumbledore looked concern.  
"I hope he doesn't find out, but what if he does?" Snape asked.  
"I don't know, we will deal with it when...if, it happens. That is why, Serevus I must ask that you do not tell either of them or the rest of the staff. If they are going to know they will find out on their own. I will not tell them unless I have no other choice." Dumbledore answered.  
Snape sat there with his arms crossed, and thought for a few moments before replying "If they find out and find out you knew, they may never forgive you"  
Dumbledore study Snape for a few moment, his eyes overbright, before saying sadly, "I know"  
Snape looked at Dumbledore "So...how"  
Dumbledore sighed.

Super short I know. I'm sorry! But I will get chapter 6 up soon. School is almost out so I should have lots of time soon to write, write, write. Anyways an update, lets see, I just started watching Full Metal Alchemist, a really good and funny Anime, I highly suggest you watch it, or read the manga. Um...took a few AP test...(oh, joy!) and hmm...lets see, been having dizzyspells and headaches. Those are fun, getting bloodwork done in a few days runs away from needles I hate needles. I hope everyone's health is great. So take care of yourselves. Seriously. 


	6. Old Friends and New Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Thanks for all the reviews, please continuing reviewing each chapter if possible so I know what you think so far. Tell others of my story! Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Old friends and New Romance

Harry walked out of Snape's class, impressed by Gabriela's attempt to battle with Snape (And slapping Malfoy) but he thought she was a bit foolish. She didn't need Snape as an enemy (or Malfoy for that matter), but being friends with him probably made Snape an enemy anyways (And Malfoy). She didn't need to get on his bad side (or Malfoy's) more then necessary. Harry shook his head and turned to see Gabriela catch up mumbling in Spanish to herself.  
"Detention with Snape?" Harry asked.  
"Ese estupido!" Gabriela cried.  
Hermione laughed and Harry looked at Ron confused.  
"What did she just say?" Ron asked.  
"I called him stupid. He gave me detention for a week with HIM!" Gabriela replied.  
They walked into the common room and food and drink where on tables in the middle on the common room. They helped themselves to some tarts and pumpkin juice then sat in chairs. Harry nibbles his cherry tart, his appetite was returning which was a good sign and his bruises where almost completely gone, since now he could help it along with magic. He watched his friends eat, and relax. He glanced at Gabriela. She was very pretty and he liked her...a lot. There was just something about her, that drew him towards her. He looked away when Gabriela looked up at him. He hoped he wasn't blushing, and took a sip of his juice to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.  
"Hey Harry, what's up with you and Snape? and Malfoy for that matter." Gabriela asked, her accent heavy as she still fumed.  
Harry looked up at her, placed his food aside then shifted in his seat to look at her. "Snape hates my father. They were rivals when they were younger, so Snape thinks I'm like him and hates me like he hated my dad. Me and Malfoy never liked each other. He told me I needed to make the right friends and that Ron was the wrong person to become friends with. He offered his friendship and I turned him down. We've been enemies ever since. Plus his dad is a death eater, and he is mad at me since I destroyed-" Harry shut his mouth fast, his eyes wide.  
"I mean I-" Harry began to say not wanting Gabriela to start asking questions he couldn't and shouldn't and didn't want to answers.  
"It's okay Harry. I do know who you are. So you know things others don't or shouldn't know. And you've only known me for two days. I understand completely." She smiled.  
Harry wished she would always smile like that. "So don't worry about it. You didn't tell." Gabriela leaned back into her chair and sipped her juice, looking into the fire.  
Harry glanced at his two best friends, and watched them relax slowly. Hermione scowled at him and Ron gave him a 'That was close' look. Harry sighed and looked at Gabriela. The fire reflected in her green/brown eyes, and her auburn hair. She looked so familiar to Harry, 'where have I seen her before' Harry wondered.  
For a moment the answered hovered before him, at the tip of his tongue then it was gone. Harry sighed and leaned back into his own chair, just as the bell rang for the next class.  
Hermione jumped out of her seat, " Transfiguration next! I can't wait to see what we will be doing"  
Harry shook his head with the others as they walked to class. Entering class they found seats up front, where Hermione liked to seat, and pulled out their wands. Professor McGonagall entered the room and there was silence.  
"Hello class and welcome back! This is N.E.W.T.S. Level Transfiguration. I hope that all of you will work hard this year. We will start the year with weapons. Stones and rocks can be changed into swords or daggers. Mr. Weasley, why don't you pass these out while I take roll"  
Ron passed out large stones and small rocks to the class while Professor McGonagall went down the roll list.  
"And Miss Gabriela. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you like it here"  
"Thank you Professor." Gabriela answered.  
Harry who was sitting to Gabriela's right, felt nervous and unsure of himself. 'Was he slouching?' he wondered and straighten into his seat, glad to see it caused him little pain to do so.  
"Now class, look at the stones and rocks in front of you. Small stone and rocks can only be changed into daggers while large stones and rocks can be changed into either. Copy these notes on the board then begin trying to change your rocks like so. She tapped once on a small rock, then waved her wand in a counterclockwise over the rock and said "Draggor"  
Her rocks turn into a dagger about 5 inches long with a simple black handle with red rubies. Then she tap once on a large stone and waved her wand clockwise over the stone and said "sordian" and the stone turned into a long sword about a foot and half long with he same handle as the dagger.  
"Each person's dagger and sword will be different from everyone else. As everyone is different. Now begin"  
Professor McGonagall sat in her desk and watched everyone as they all began to write.  
Harry was one of the first one to finish writing and began to start changing his small rock into a dagger.  
"Draggor!" he said but the rock didn't changed.  
Hermione on the other hand had already changed her rock, it was about 7 inches with a handle of gold with a dragon's head, its eyes were rubies and its scales were different shades of emerald and jade. It was beautiful. Hermione's eyes were wide and she held it, studying it. Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione, congratulated her and gave her a large rock to turn into a sword and took the dagger, place it a bag and wrote Hermione's name. Harry turn to Ron who's rock was shaped like a dagger but still made of stone. Harry then turned to Gabriela and his eye widen in shock. Her stone had turned into a sword 2 feet long. The blade itself was shaped like a glittering silver lightning bolt, the handle was black, twisting making groves for a good grip. Topaz stones swirled down the handle. Gabriela like Hermione was staring at her sword. "Gabriela, that is remarkable!" Professor McGonagall said behind them causing them to jump.  
"Um..thank you Professor." Gabriela answered.  
Professor McGonagall took the sword and placed it into a thin box, and wrote her name on it then gave her a small rock.  
"Continue please" She said to the class.  
Class finished with just about everyone making either a sword or a dagger and some like Hermione and Gabriela made both. "Homework is 10 inch paper on which rocks are best for daggers and swords"  
The group went and ate a good lunch and went to double Herblogy.  
They were in Greenhouse 4, and were introduced to Aprelasa. A plant that looked like a bush with needle leaves which were sharp, and poisonous, causing a person to get high fevers and hallucinate. Its needle where picked and grounded into powder and used to make the Truth Potion, Veritaserum. Homework was a foot long essay on its properties. Then in Charms they reviewed spells from last year and were set to read the first chapter of their Charms book for homework. Harry wondered who would be teaching DADA, as they entered the classroom and sat in front with the others. He glanced at Gabriela who again he was sitting next to. She was so beautiful. Harry didn't want to look away but did and felt his cheeks burn when she turned her head to the side to looked at him. He saw her smile from the corner of his eye as she turned her head back to the front. And it made his heart swell.  
"Hello class, Its good to see you all again." Harry looked up quickly, to look straight at Remus Lupin.  
The class broke into a cheer of welcome for him.  
Professor Lupin smiled, making him look younger then ever.  
"We've miss you Professor"  
"Its great to have you back"  
"Yeah Professor"  
"Your back"  
"Thank you, thank you. I've missed you all as well. Now settle down!" he laughed. The class became quiet , grinning ear to ear.  
"Now first lets talk about the DA. Harry are still continuing with that this year?" Lupin asked "Um...I think so, yeah." Harry answered. He hadn't given much thought.  
"I'm glad. I'd like to know what you have covered and what your planning to cover that way I know. And if you don't mind I was thinking of we could put our lesson plan together, meaning you guys would get double practice." Lupin said.  
Harry told him quick what they covered and admitted he wasn't sure what he was going to do this year. Lupin said he's help him. Harry was glad. Lupin recovered what they had learned with him and with Harry. Asked people to perform spells to see how good they had learn them and such. At the end of class Lupin called for order "That was great! You've all learned so much. Now homework." He waited why the groans ended. "Yes, Homework.12 inch essay on what you've learn last year and your favorite spell"  
The class laughed and the bell rang. The class was empty and Harry, Hermione and Ron approached Lupin. Gabriela stayed behind in her seat.  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be the teacher?" asked Ron.  
"It was a surprise." Lupin answered.  
"It's wonderful to have you as a teacher again." Hermione beamed.  
"Yeah, its great." Harry said.  
Lupin looked at Harry "How have you been? How was your summer. You wrote that you were fine but did they treat you right after our warning? I'm sorry you couldn't go to HQ this summer. But it's safer at your aunt's and uncle's.  
"Professor!" Hermione hiss and shifted her eyes to single behind her. Lupin looked up to see Gabriela sitting in her desk, reading her DADA book.  
"Oh!" Lupin whispered. "Oops." he grinned.  
"Yes, they did Professor, and I understand." Harry lied.  
Lupin looked at him and nodded. "Miss Gabriela?" Lupin called.  
"Hmm?" she answered distracted.  
"I wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts." He said again.  
She looked up slowly, "Thank you"  
Lupin smiled and nodded. "Well off to dinner the four of you"  
They left the room.  
"Um.. Harry" Gabriela said. "I know this isn't my business but um...destroyed...HQ? Can I ask what is going on"  
Harry glanced at the others. Hermione looked unsure, but Ron nodded his head...then Hermione did. "Come on, " Harry said. he lead them into the Room of Requirements where they explained everything except the conversation with Dumbledore which he also hadn't told Ron and Hermione about it.  
"Oh...wow. I'm sorry Harry about your godfather. That must be awful. And thank you for trusting me. I won't tell anyone. But you might want to tell Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin that you told me. So they know"  
Harry nodded "I'll tell them after dinner"  
They went to dinner and ate, talking about classes. Harry wondered if they should have told Gabriela, and what Dumbledore would say. He sighed taking a bite of his bake potatoe, then turn suddenly looked to his right and saw that Gabriela, who was sitting between Hermione and Ron was watching him. She looked away quickly, blushing and Harry smiled, his heart swelling again.

He loved her.

Okay chapter 6 up! Hehehehe, now what is going here? Romance? I hope you liked. Okay update, everything came out fine in the blood work. Thank god. School is over in a week! Yeah! My Aunt and her husband and children are moving to live close to us. Yeah! My favorite cousin! He is so cute and adorable. Anyways, please review! Oh and I have a request that you review if possible every chapter. Thanks! 


	7. Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

Thanks for the reviews! Continue reviewing!

Chapter 7:

Gabriela looked away quickly when Harry turned to look at her. She knew she was blushing and silently cursed herself for it. She sighed, and looked up at the staff table and noticed Snape leave. She knew she would have to leave herself for detention with Snape. She wonder why Snape was so mean to her. "Gabriela" said Hermione.  
She looked up at her, "hmm"  
"You might want to leave, dinner is almost over." Hermione said quietly.  
Gabriela nodded and said good-bye to the rest then left. It was only when she was walking to the Potions classroom when she realized she wasn't sure where Snape's office was, surely it wasn't in the dungeons, it was way to cold. She stop to think.  
"Miss. Gabriela I do not reward tardiness." came a cold voice.  
Gabriela jumped and twirl around with the reflexes of a cat. "Professor! I wasn't trying to be late I was wondering where your office was"  
Snape walked up to her a book in his hand, "It this way." He walked off and Gabriela followed. They entered the potion classroom.  
"You will be cleaning up the room, no magic, I will come back in 2 hours, if you finish before that, which you shouldn't it you clean properly, which I would think you would have learn at your orphanage, knock on my office door and info me, so I may inspect the room" Snape turned to walk to his office.  
"Professor!" Gabriela called.  
Snape turned slowly, his eyebrows raised in question.  
"I may be an orphan but at least I'm not a git like you" Gabriela said calmly "20 points from Gryffindor and 2 more days of detention. Don't be like your friends, Miss Gabriela. Don't make it hard on yourself." Snape began to turn.  
"What? Should I be like Malfoy? Whose father is a Death Eater?" Gabriela asked coldly.  
Snape faced her again "No, not like them. Don't make the wrong enemies." Snape watched her with a look on his face that scared Gabriela before he turn and walked into his office in the back.  
Gabriela stood there, trying to understood Snape expression, but couldn't. She shook her head and looked around the room. It wasn't clean, there were spilled potion stains, the tables where covered in potion residue, and god knows what. The floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. She wondered if it had been like this this morning, or after a whole day of students and potion this was the outcome. She sighed and saw rags and cleaners on Snape's desk. She began to work. 2 hours later Snape entered the room and saw Gabriela still cleaning then walked back into his office. An hour later Gabriela knocked on Snape's office door.  
Snape open the door "What"  
"I'm finished, sir." Gabriela said.  
Snape entered the classroom and looked around the room which was spotless.  
"It will do, now reorganized the shelves. If I finish anything missing you will be sorry. And the same goes if you break anything." Snape turned and walked back into his office.  
Gabriela looked at the shelves which lined every wall of the room. She fumed and mumbled in Spanish it was already 1am and she had homework to work on. Gabriela did get to the common room till 3 am and then began on her DADA homework then moved onto Charms. She glance her watch which read 4:55am and called a quits and went to sleep only to wake up a few hours later.

Short I know and nothing exciting. I'm sorry. School is out so I'll have lots of time to write. Please review. 


	8. Ginny Growing Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Chapter 8: Ginny Growing Up

Harry watched Gabriela leave and felt sorry for her. She would have one hell of a night. Harry left with the others back to the common room, where they began there homework.  
"Lets work on Professor Lupin paper first." said Hermione brightly.  
Together Ron and Harry grabbed their bags and sat down with Hermione and began to work.  
"Snape is a right git! Giving Gabriela detention for defending herself." Ron said agitated.  
"Yeah, but since when is Snape fair?" asked Harry.  
"There is nothing we can do, we just need to make sure Gabriela doesn't lose her temper next time." said Hermione matter of factly.  
Harry nodded in agreement. It was midnight before they left for bed. Harry wonder if Gabriela was on her way yet.  
"Harry, don't worry. I'm sure she is fine. Snape wouldn't make her do anything horrible or keep her till late. I'm sure she will be on her way soon." said Hermione, who noticed Harry glancing at the door the entire night.  
"Hermione's right, Harry. It's late we need to get to sleep we've got double transfiguration first thing in the morning and we can't fall asleep in that class. Professor McGonagall would kill us." Ron reasoned.  
Harry nodded and walked up the stairs with Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning, and got dress with Ron the came down to find Hermione and Gabriela waiting for them. Harry noticed Gabriela faced look tired and pinch.  
"Morning" Gabriela said.  
"Morning." Harry and Ron answered.  
"Harry!" a voiced called Harry turned and saw Katie, the only chase on the team left, come up to him.  
"When are you going to hold try outs?" she asked.  
Harry thought for a moment "This Saturday at 1pm. I'll talk with Madam Hooch to get the field for us. Two chasers and two beaters"  
Katie nodded "Okay!" and walked off.  
"Two beaters?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah the last two resigned, and Angelina graduated and so did---" Harry was cut off by a scream up in the girls tower that sounded like Ginny.  
"Ginny?" said Ron and ran up the stairs. Hermione, Harry and Gabriela followed. Harry was shocked that the stairs didn't turn into a slide like the last time.  
They entered the girls dorm and Ginny was sitting up in bed, with blood around her, crying.  
"Ginny!" Ron knelt beside her, unsure of what to do.  
"Out!" cried Hermione and Gabriela.  
Harry and Ron looked at them.  
"This is my sister!" cried Ron.  
"This is a girl's problem" said Hermione.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
Harry walk to Ginny, who was crying and shaking, and grabbed her hand. "Hey, look at me." he said.  
Ginny did, "My stomach hurts"  
"Ginny that's cause you started your period" Gabriela stated.  
Ron whirled around from Hermione and stared at Gabriela.  
"Ron, she is fine. Every girl goes through this. So you and Harry leave and me and Hermione will take care of everything"  
Ginny's eyes widen "Oh"  
Harry let her hand go and smiled to her. Then he walked and grabbed Ron by the arm and walked him out. They took two steps on the stairs and it became a slide.  
"Why didn't it do that before" Ron asked, rubbing his lower back.  
"Cause it must of know we were going to help Ginny." Harry answered.  
"I guess. Her period...I thought she had it already." Ron said quietly.  
"Come on, lets get breakfast. They will caught up" Harry said, walking tot he door, Ron followed.  
They were half way through breakfast when the girls arrived. Ginny looked embarrassed, "Sorry for scaring you guys this morning. I'm fine now. Um thanks...for wanting to help." With that Ginny walked off to sits with some friends. Hermione and Gabriela sat down and started putting food on their plates as if nothing happened.  
Harry looked at Gabriela, and for some reasoned wondered if she already had her period. He suddenly felt stupid, of course she did, she knew what was up with Ginny and everything. Why was he wondering anyways. He shook his head to clear it.  
"Um...Harry. Are you alright?" asked Gabriela.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied.  
"Oh..okay" Gabriela yawned.  
"What time did you get back?" asked Hermione.  
" 3 but I was up till 5, doing homework." Gabriela answered.  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, but that's okay. I don't think Snape will make me reorganized the shelves today. That's what kept me yesterday." Gabriela answered.  
"You reorganized shelves?" asked Ron.  
"And clean the entire potion classroom, without magic. I think he added extra dirt on purpose though. It was way too dirty." Gabriela said, yawning again.  
"Well we better get to class." said Hermione.  
They got up and left for what a very long and hard week.

Okay then. Good? Bad? Here comes the fun part! Your going to love the next chapter...I hope. Anyways, please review and I hope you like. 


	9. Fore Comings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot

Chapter 9: Fore Comings

Gabriela was so happy it was Saturday. It had been a long week, and she was so tired, she barely slept all week because of her detention. She had two more, Monday and Tuesday. She just wanted to sleep.  
"Gabriela, your going to miss breakfast if you don't wake up." Hermione called.  
"I'm sleeping in today. I'll see you later." she replied.  
"Okay." Hermione replied.  
Gabriela heard the door closed and drifted off to sleep. She awoke again at the sound of something hitting the window. She got up and saw an owl with a large thin package. She jumped out of bed and let the owl in, who dropped the package and left. Gabriela open the package excitedly. She studied her Fireboat. She had been saving her money up since it came out to buy it and she order it when she heard of the try outs for chaser. She smiled and put her new broom on her bed and went to take a bath and get dressed. She returned to the dorm, and saw Hermione had left a sandwich from lunch, checked her watch and saw it was 5 min till 1 and ran down the stairs, broom in hand, quickly eating the sandwich. Gabriela ran all the way to the field, and saw Harry, Ron, Katie and Ginny, already there.  
"Hi!" she said out of breath.  
"Hey! Your going to try out?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah!" Gabriela replied with a smile.  
"You have firebolt." said Dean Thomas, his eyes wide.  
"Um..yeah it just arrived. I've been saving my money for it"  
"Cool, thats means if you make it, we will have two firebolt on the team" said Katie.  
"Two?" Gabriela asked.  
"I have one" said Harry, lifting up his broom.  
"Oh!" Gabriela replied.  
"Well lets get started. If your here to try out for chaser, stand to my left, if you here to try out for beater stand to my right." said Harry.  
Gabriela moved to his left, feeling excited. She had played chaser back home and hoped to play here. "Okay Gabriela, Ginny you two will start for the chaser. Seamus and Colin, you two will start for the beaters. Get on your brooms"  
So it started. Gabriela had the trill of her life, and was sorry when her turn was over. She sat with Ginny and watched the rest of the try outs.  
The sun was setting when the try outs were over.  
"Thanks to everyone who came. I'll post my final decision on the common room bulletin board, tomorrow morning. You all can leave." Harry announced.  
Gabriela walks to Harry, "That was so much fun! Even if I don't make the team, Harry can we come out here and just play for fun?" Harry smiled and whispered into her ear "Your on the team, but you don't know"  
Gabriela beamed at him and nodded. She made the team, she was so happy.  
"Oh what about this DA you told me about, when does that start?" Gabriela asked, as she, Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked to put there brooms in the broom shed.  
"I was thinking about having a meeting on Tuesday. And posting for new members on the school bulletin board." Harry replied.  
"Sound good, mate." said Ron.  
"It going to become really big!" said Ginny.  
"Yeah, it is." said Harry.  
They put their brooms in the shed and were walking towards the castle.  
"Hey I'm going for a walk I'll meet you guys later." said Harry and he walked off.  
Gabriela looked at Ron and Ginny.  
"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go talk with Harry." Gabriela walked away and began to follow Harry.  
Gabriela caught up with Harry, "Harry?" she asked concerned.  
Harry turned around "Gabriela? Why...why are you here"  
"Um..I thought, maybe...um I though maybe you needed to talk. I've noticed you been distant from everyone and acting oddly. I don't know what your normally like. But even to me you seem off." Gabriela said, looking down at her feet. She wasn't sure if she should have came or not.  
"I don't know what I want." Harry replied.  
"Yes, you do. You just won't say it." Gabriela answer, and she looked up at him.  
He looked so lost. She wanted to hug him, sooth away the pain she saw in his eyes. Harry began to walk and Gabriela walked along side him. "Maybe I do." Harry finally replied.  
Gabriela saw him glancing at her, from the side and she turned to look at him. Harry looked at her too. They stopped far from the castle, at the forest's edge.  
"What do you want Harry?" Gabriela asked softly.  
Harry looked at his feet then straight at Gabriela.  
"I want a normal life. But I can never have that, until Voltimore is dead. And I have to kill him." Harry said.  
"Harry...you...I...I'm sorry." Gabriela didn't know what esle to say. She hadn't excepted that. She looked at Harry, he seem sad and afraid. Gabriela wrapped her arms around him, and Harry held on to her. They stayed that way for a while, then Harry release her.  
"I'm sorry" he said.  
Gabriel's shook her head, "Don't be"  
Harry looked at her, and Gabriela watched him as he leaned forward, and then their lips met.

Well? How was it? Hehehehe. A bit short, but...I think you get the picture. Please Review. 


	10. Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

Thanks for the Reviews.

Chapter 10: Kisses

Harry woke up Sunday, and frowned. Memories of kissing Gabriela popped into his head. His frown deepen, for some reason that kiss seemed wrong. 'Maybe it's cause I still have feelings for Cho.' Harry thought.  
Harry shook his head and heard Ron wake up.  
"Morning, mate. I placed the try out results up for you. "Thanks, Ron," Harry answered.  
'How come you didn't come to dinner? Gabriela said you were tired and wanted to go to bed. She was blushing." Ron asked.  
"Yeah, I was tired. Blushing?" Harry asked.  
"Did you kiss her?" Ron asked, and sat down next to Harry.  
Harry nodded.  
"Way to go Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Yeah..." Harry answered distractedly.  
"Harry, what it is?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know. Last night, after I kissed her, I felt strange, I couldn't explain it. Now I think I can. I don't think I should have kissed Gabriela..." Harry said, his eye distant.  
"Why not? You like her and she must like you." Ron said, thinking.  
"I know but...maybe it's cause I still have feelings for Cho." Harry said.  
"That must be it, mate. You'll see. Come on before the girls come looking for us." Ron said, getting up to get dressed.  
Harry dress, still wondering about the kiss. They walked down starts to see Hermione, Gabriela, and Ginny, talking and giggling.  
"About time, we were wondering what was taking you guys so long. Oh and thanks Harry for choosing me and Gabriela to be one the team!" exclaimed Ginny and Gabriela nodded.  
"Your welcome." Harry answered "Yeah, well we're here now. Lets go." Ron said.  
Harry looked at Gabriela, she looked at him and smiled, blushing slightly, then turned away. They all walked to Breakfast together, and Ginny was called over by some of her friends. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione deliberately sat so Harry and Gabriela, were sitting next to each other. Harry glanced at Gabriela, and saw she had glance at him. "Harry...can we talk later?" Gabriela asked quietly.  
Harry nodded, and knew she wanted to talk about last night. 'Did she think the kiss was wrong?' Harry wondered.  
"Harry, thanks for picking me for a beater" said Seamus Finnigan.  
"You were good, you'll make a good teammate." Harry said.  
Seamus smiled and walked away, only for Dean Thomas to come up.  
"Thanks Harry, I wont let you down. I smack those Slytherin so hard they wont know what hit them." He said smiling.  
"Thats good to know, Dean." Harry laughed.  
They finished Breakfast, and Hermione wanted to work on Homework.  
"Hermione!" said Ron.  
"You guys didn't do any homework yesterday!" Hermione said.  
"Fine" said Ron.  
"Um...I actual wanted to talk with Harry about Quidditch, so we'll meet you upstairs later." Gabriela said.  
Harry nodded, glad Gabriela was able to get them away, cause he didn't have an excuse, and this was perfect.  
"Yeah, okay mate." Ron replied.  
Hermione smiled and nodded and together they left.  
"Um..why don't we go outside?" asked Harry.  
"Actually, you don't know somewhere we could talk..in private?" Gabriela asked.  
"I do..come on." Harry said and began to walk to the Room of Requirements.  
They entered the room which looked just the way it did for DA. They sat down and looked at the ground.  
Harry wasn't sure what to say. "Harry...about last night." Gabriela started. "um...well. I..um. it didn't feel right." she turned red and didn't look at Harry.  
"I know." Harry answered, causing Gabriela to gasp and look up.  
"You...you felt the same way?" Gabriela asked.  
"Yes, I'm not sure way. I think it may be cause I still like this other girl...we broke up." Harry replied.  
"Yes, Hermione told me about Cho. And I did like this boy in my other school, maybe that's why..." Gabriela said, wondering.  
"Hermione told you?" Harry asked.  
Gabriela blushed, "Well, yes. I had asked her if you were seeing anyone. And she told me"  
"Oh." Harry said, blushing also, "Maybe we could try again, now that we cleared it up"  
"Um..I don't see why not." Gabriela answered.  
They both stood and walked to each other. Harry wasn't sure want to do, and to him Gabriela seem to feel the same way.  
They slowly then leaned into each other, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and Gabriela arms went around his neck and there lips met, they kisses slowly and softly, both feeling weird and out of place. But they were determined to push it away. Harry kissed her hard and she responded by parting her lips. Harry had just slipped his tongue into Gabriela's mouth when the door flew opened with a bang and there stood Albus Dumbledore.

Don't kill me! So...what did you all think? It's short I know, but I hope to start writing longer chapters, soon. Okay update, summer has been a drag so far. My favorite cousin will be here in a few weeks. Oh he is 13 years old and is 5' 9-10"! I'm 17 and only at 4'11". Last time I saw in he was shorter then me (which was three years ago)! So this is going to interesting. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please review, and tell me what you think. Ta ta! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

Thanks AnimeFlame for the reviews.

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

Gabriela couldn't believe what just happened. First, it still hadn't felt right kissing Harry, then in the middle of it the Headmaster walked in on them. She couldn't have been more embarrassed. Now she was sitting in a chair next to Harry and Dumbledore was pacing in front of them. Dumbledore stopped pacing and look at Gabriela then Harry. He then turned to the fireplace and threw some floo powder and stuck his head in. Gabriela glanced at Harry, who was looking at the ground. Some seconds later Dumbledore removed his head from the fireplace and began pacing again.  
"We'll just wait" Dumbledore said, and Gabriela noticed that he looked pale.  
Harry had looked up and seemed about to say something then shook his head.  
"Professor..." Gabriela said softly.  
Dumbledore looked at her and stopped, "Yes, Miss Potter"  
"Um..well...Potter?" she asked, an odd feeling went down her spine, which she ignored.  
Dumbledore sighed, "It will become clear to you soon enough, Gabriela"  
Then the fireplace filled with fire and the Minster of Magic stepped in.  
"Evening Albus." he said, looking between the two.  
"Your right, see does look like her. I didn't want to believe you...but after.. well you know. I still can't believe it." He shook his head.  
"Albus...I think you should tell them." Fudge sat down heavily.  
"Yes, I thinks that best." Dumbledore turned and faced them Gabriela wonder what could be going on.  
"You two are brother and sister." Dumbledore said.  
Gabriela's eyes widen and she turn to look at Harry, who had turned to look at her. Harry then looked down and mumbled "the picture"  
"Professor...that's not possible. " Gabriela said.  
"Actually it is. You see there was infant, two Potter children. Twins infant, the older boy and girl. When Voldemort went to kill them the spell backfire on Harry not giving him the chance to kill you, Gabriela, and as you both know, which destroyed the house, leaving the two of you, under the debris. When Hagrid went to fetch the two of you. Gabriela you where not there. You were missing. We believed you were dead, crushed under the debris or worst. We did not think you would have gotten up and walked away. A foolish mistake on my part. But walked away you did. You were both one year old and both could walk and say a few words. You were found, when asked you name you said Gabriela, which was your name, but that was all you remembered. You had lost your memories. But when no one put out a missing child report, you stayed at an orphanage. Where you were adopted and taken to Spain. May haps if you were not, you would have ended up here at Hogwarts and reunited with your brother sooner. But now you are here, and Harry is your brother. Harry, Gabriela is your sister"  
Gabriela stared at him, unbelieving, "I came to find information on my parents. Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't not think it was wise, with Voldemort's return. You would have been safer away from his eyes. But when I noticed, the two of you being drawn to each other, romantically, I knew I needed to stop it. Which I have. I'm sorry Gabriela, that I did not tell you. I'm sorry Harry, that I never told you of a dead sister. But you had lost your parents, a sister would only bring you more pain. Again I was doing what I though was best, but it seems I was wrong"  
"The picture..." Harry said. "There is a picture in my album that has my..our..mother holding a child with auburn hair while sitting in a rocking chair. That was a picture of you"  
"What, a rocking chair? I know that memory..." she said softly.  
Dumbledore smiled.  
"Ew!" Gabriela suddenly shirked "What?" said, Dumbledore, Harry and Fudge at the same time.  
"I kissed my brother!" she said, looking disgusted.  
It seemed to suddenly dawn on Harry as well, cause he looked sick, "That explains why it didn't feel right kissing and why we were drawn to each other, too. I'm wiping it from my mind, this moment"  
"Me too." Gabriela replied.  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Its not the two of you fault"  
"So what happens now?" Harry asked, "I mean, Gabriela is my sister and we know. Gabriela will want to take up her last name. People will ask questions"  
"There will be an headline in the Daily Prophet, about Gabriela's return and the story. A letter will be written to you Aunt and Uncle, explaining that their niece is not dead. And Gabriela you will be staying with them." Dumbledore answered.  
Harry nodded, looking down.  
Gabriela nodded as well, "I have family...I'm not an orphan anymore." she began to cry.  
Harry stood up and hugged her. Fudge stood up and clapped his hand. "Well, Miss Potter congratulation. I must be off to get this story to the paper." Fudge left thought the fire.  
"I think the two for you should go find Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and tell them the news. I will be making an announcement during lunch." Dumbledore smiled.  
Harry and Gabriela nodded, and they walked out not seeing the look of fear and sadness on Dumbledore's face.  
Gabriela couldn't believe who she was. She looked at Harry and smiled. 'He is my brother.' she thought. They went up to the Tower and found Ron and Hermione working on homework by the fire.  
"Gabriela! Harry! Where have you two been? Gabriela have you been crying? Whats wrong?" exclaimed Hermione.  
"Um.. Lets go for a walk. There is something Gabriela and I need to tell you two." Harry said.  
"Okay." Hermione and Ron said, looking at each other.  
Hermione came up to Gabriela as they walked out of the common room.  
"Gabriela, are you alright?" she asked.  
Gabriela couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I'm fine. I can't wait to tell you"  
Gabriela watched Harry and Ron in front of them, Ron was trying to get Harry to tell him what was going on, but Harry kept saying he'd have to wait.  
"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.  
"We'll tell you soon." Gabriela answered.  
They arrived at the ground and began to walk towards the lake. They stopped at the water edge. Hermione and Ron turned so they could face both Harry and Gabriela.  
"So what is going on?" asked Ron.  
Harry took Gabriela's hand and she smiled at him.  
Hermione beamed at the two of them and Ron grinned.  
Harry nodded to Gabriela and she looked at them, "Harry and I are brother and sister"  
Hermione and Ron both looked shock and obviously wasn't expecting that.  
"Your..your what?" Hermione asked.  
"Brother and sister, twins actual. Harry is older though." Gabriela said, releasing Harry's hand to steady Hermione, who was swaying slightly.  
"That's not possible" said Ron.  
"That's what we thought..." Harry said and began to tell them what had happened.  
"But Harry...the two of you kissed..." Hermione said.  
"Don't remind us!" Gabriela and Harry said.  
"We've wiped that from our memory, please do the same and don't tell anyone about that." Gabriela said.  
"Okay," said Ron and Hermione nodded.  
The bell rang for lunch.  
Both Harry and Gabriela groaned.  
"Whats wrong?" asked Ron.  
"Dumbledore is going to make a speech about my return." said Gabriela.  
"Oh!" replied Hermione and Ron at the same time.  
Together they walked towards the Great Hall.

-  
Okay, what you think? I wanted to make it longer but... Anyways, the fun is about to begin. Now I will not be updating my story after this unless I get some Reviews. I'm not going to post up a story, no one is reading. I will continue to write but no chapter will be posted. So Please Review.

Preview of what is to come:  
Now Gabriela is out in the open, everyone knows who she is, the entire Wizard community, books are being rewrite, and gossip is every where. What will Malfoy do now that he knows Gabriela is Harry's little sister? Is his plot going to go astray or will he work around it or even use it to his advantage? Has anyone ever consider what Voltmort will do with information, what he will plan? And what does Dumbledore know that he fears for Gabriela more then Harry? 


End file.
